


Our House - Notes

by konfuse



Series: Our House - A FRobin AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: These are notes and ideas that didn't make it in the story.





	1. Chapter 4: Engineer and Historian

**Author's Note:**

> The changes are quite subtle... I added more details in the chapter I actually used.   
> I guess the only real interesting thing about this chapter is the little dialog at the beginning that actually reflects the whole chapter XD

Franky: I used to be an engineer but the Job was too stressful. So I decided to buy a house and to renovate it. It’s much more fun.   
Robin: That is fascinating.   
Franky: What about you?  
Robin: I’m a historian. Most of the time I translate old texts for the government or private investors.   
Franky: … that is so cool! You could be like… Indiana Jones or… ever watched Relic Hunter?  
Robin: No.

* * *

 

It was inconvenient that her furnace had broken down right within a last uproar of winter, right before spring would finally lay claim on the lands again. It was convenient that their new janitor was just a few steps away so it was no problem to tell him that. It was also convenient that she could sleep at Nami's place. It was easier to attend the breakfasts when they went down together.  
It was inconvenient that she still had to go into her cold flat to work, but it was too much trouble to move her books and computer across.  
It was convenient that Franky had a fan-heater she could use in her study.  
It was also convenient that she was present when he worked in her flat. It would have felt weird to let the stranger stay alone in it, even though she did not see him at all, being basically locked away in her office while the janitor could roam the other rooms as he liked.

After a couple of hours translating she felt like it was time for a break and moved to the kitchen, feeling the cold creeping into her bones, where she found Franky sitting, cursing and mumbling to himself about ancient technology. The same way she left him four hours ago.  
That made her smile but also furrow her brows and she cleared her throat to not startle him.  
He reacted with a quick glance over his shoulder and a “Good morning, Robin.”  
“It’s midday, Franky. Aren’t you cold?”  
“Huh? No. Thanks.”  
She threw him a confused smile that he couldn’t see because he was too focused on whatever he was working on. While she prepared the coffee machine she wondered if it wouldn’t be good for both of them to take a break. It couldn’t be healthy to sit in the cold, unmoving with only speedos and a thin shirt.  
“Can you do me a favor? I would like some company for my break. Would you join me in my study?”  
She waited a few seconds to see if her words had reached him. He finally stood up and turned around to look at her with tired eyes, his pompadour drooping down.  
She smiled up at him in a way she hoped was encouraging: “Do you want some coffee too? A hot tea? Hot chocolate?”  
“I think a tea would be a good idea. Can I help you with something?”  
“There are sandwiches in the fridge. Take them and go into the office. I’ll follow soon.”  
Following her orders he took the plate but then halted for a moment.  
“Is it okay if I take a bottle of cola?”  
“Sure, go ahead.”  
“Super!”  
Again she smiled at him rather confused.  
“Do you still want your tea?”  
“Yes, please!” And with a smile he left the kitchen.  
A little bit later they sat together in the study, she on her desk, he in the armchair she uses while reading. Between bites her guest was looking around with interest.  
“So what is your job, Robin?”  
“I’m an archeologist and historian”  
Franky looked around himself once more.  
“I don’t think you’ll find many bones here”  
She slightly chuckled at his joke before carefully putting her cup back on its saucer.  
“Actually, you would be surprised where one might find bones. Does not everyone has a skeleton in their closet?”  
He looked at her, mouth slightly agape, most certainly trying to figure out what exactly she meant with that. She decided to not show him the skull she kept in her closet for reference and chuckled at his expression, which made him change it into a frown. She them cleared her throat:  
”Pardon me. Anyway, lately I don’t have many chances to search for bones myself. I’m translating ancient texts for private investors or the government. This way they are able to find old city's, treasures, technology and probably bones.”  
His reaction surprised her because rarely her job description was met with such enthusiasm.  
“That is so cool! You’re like all those super smart and cool people in the movies! Like Indiana Jones! I bet you could kick his ass! Oh or… the mummy? Have you seen that movie? Did you ever meet some evil spirit? Or how about Lara Croft? She is pretty badass! If you ever go on treasure hunting, can I come?”  
She started to laugh. Instead of a grown up man, one of those boys who loved their unrealistic movies and games was sitting in front of her. Actually Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had reacted quite similar after a while. It was nice to see that he wasn’t angry at her for laughing at him. After she calmed herself she was kind of sorry for going to destroy his illusions.  
“I’m sorry but my job is now much more boring to an outsider. But it can still be quite fascinating too. For example I did find an ancient dick joke once.”  
“You did not!”  
“Oh yes I did,” with that she stood up and reached for a folder that was neatly tucked away between other folders, with no indication about what might be inside. She pulled out a copy of an old document and gave it to Franky. He inspected it and looked at it confused.  
“What language is that?”  
“It’s porneglyph.”  
“Wait, isn’t it forbidden to speak that language?”  
“Yes it is. It is forbidden to read, speak or write it but you’re forgetting that I’m working for the government and I have a permit.”  
“Oh wow!” He looked up at her with big eyes, unfit for a man his age, really adorable. “You’re even cooler than all those fictional characters! Okay, where is the dick joke?”

“It’s right here,” she stood beside him and pointed to a part that did not look much different than the rest for an untrained eye. “It’s a letter about some business and trading but then it becomes more personal. The writer refers to an anecdote from a former letter. It basically says that he hopes their sex-partner got more than the receiver of the letter had to offer.”  
“Wait… you mean the writer is making fun of the size of the addressee's penis?”  
“Pretty much, yes. But the really funny thing is that the writer used a different symbol for offer. It can be understood as penis as well as goods so people who haven’t read the former letter would not get suspicious. But if you look closely at the pictogram…”  
The man beside her chuckled: “It does look like a penis…”  
Robin chuckled along: ”Yes…”  
She then put the copy back to where it belonged and sat down at her desk again.  
Franky continued to look around seeing a few old artifacts and some old maps. But most of all books. Rows and rows of books.  
“Anyway, have you always been a janitor, Franky?”  
“Oh, no! Not at all. I used to be an engineer. But the job was really exhausting. Lots of money but no free time and I was never able to really build my inventions. They took the blueprints and sold them. It was an unsuper time. Then I hit the 30 and decided that enough is enough. I quit and started to renovate houses.”  
With wide eyes Robin looked at the man before her. That was quite the break he did in the middle of his career and life. But what did he say…  
“That is impressive. But you just started to renovate old houses?”  
“Eh, yes. After I bought them. I used to buy them, renovate them, sell them to the residents and move on. It’s fun.”  
Robin was at a loss for words and just continued to stare at him. That explained quite a lot. For example why he just did the things he did without asking for permission.  
“Well, this talk had been fun. Thanks for the food and the drinks. I’ll continue to repair your furnace now… I’ll exchange it later this year anyway but well… it’s cold now… so I’ll have to repair it. See ya.”  
And with that he left, almost fled, while she just stared, still dumbfounded about the fact that he wasn’t just the janitor but seemingly the owner of the house.   
Another thing that confused her was that she had been very open right now, an unusual habit. She decided to be more careful next time.


	2. Chapter 5 -9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see that my ideas were actually quite different to what really happened in the story.  
> Also I noted down in a mix of english and german xD  
> So I translated.

**Chapter 5: Childhood**

Robin: Why did you decide to buy in such an old house?  
Franky: I grew up in a house like this. How about you?  
Robin: I did not. This is my first home…  
Franky: Then I’ll take care to make it especially nice.

**Chapter 6: Scars**

Going shopping together? Franky drives to the Hardware store, Robin tags along for flowers and plants.

Robin: If it’s not too personal, what happened to your nose?  
Franky: It’s fine… it was an accident. I lost something important and was inattentive… do you like it? I designed it myself!  
Robin: I think it’s fascinating. Did you know that the old romans did cosmetic surgery? Quite often their nose.

**Chapter 7: Dancing**

_Gartenparty!_ They dance with each other. Have fun with each other.  
The old man from the last floor is playing music. Luffy brought him along because the old man was _einsam._

[ _Gartenparty_ = garden party]

[ _einsam_ = lonely]

Frobin Fortnight 2017: Free Day / Finding each other

After the party are Franky and Robin cleaning up together. One last dance and a kiss.

**Chapter 8: Fight**

_Franky wird von jemanden gesucht. Diese erzählt dass Franky das andere Haus super renoviert hat aber jetzt muss etwas repariert werden und ein normale Handwerker kommt nicht damit klar, deswegen müsste Franky doch nochmal vorbei kommen.  
Robin verspricht es ihm zu sagen, was sie auch tut aber hinterfragt dann auch sein Motiv und ob er vor hat zu verschwinden wenn das Haus renoviert ist. Bevor er jedoch antworten und oder sich erklären kann flieht Robin regelrecht und beschließt sich abzuschotten aus Angst jemanden zu verlieren der ihr was bedeutet._

Someone is looking for Franky. They tell that Franky did a great job at the other house but now something needs to be repaired and a normal craftsman does not understand how it works so Franky needs to visit.  
Robin promises to tell Franky but she also wonders about Frankys intention and if he is going to leave as soon as he has renovated the house.  
Before Franky can answer or explain Robin is running away and decides to close herself off because she is afraid that she will lose someone she cares for.

**Chapter 9: Alone**

Robin has to travel because of her work (a good two months). _Tagsüber ist alles okay, auch wenn sie die Menschen nicht leiden kann. Abends fühlt sie sich einsam, sie vermisst ihre Freunde und ihr Zuhause. Nach ein paar Tagen ruft sie bei Franky an._  
Sie reden jede Nacht bis sie einschläft.  
Als sie wieder daheim ist sucht sie Franky auf und sie küssen sich.  
“Wenn du dein Traumhaus baust dann musst du auch darin wohnen.” 

As long as the sun is up she is fine even though she does not even like the people. At night she feels lonely and misses her friends. After a couple of days she calls Franky.  
They talk every night until she falls asleep  
As soon as she is home again she is looking for Franky and they kiss.  
"If you build your dream house you also have to live there."


End file.
